Such an apparatus, which is known from WO 96/05057, has a base in the form of a piece of tube on which an annular bearing plate is placed at the end. This bearing plate has a central hole whose diameter corresponds substantially to the inner region of a compact disk, which is not written to. On the other hand, the hole diameter is larger than the central aperture in the disk. A likewise annular label is aligned on the bearing surface for fitting to a compact disk, in such a manner that this label ends at the outer edge of the bearing surface, and the hole in the compact disk and the hole in the label match as far as possible. The disk is now placed onto a conical centralising stud, for which reason this centralising stud provides an annular shoulder, from which a peg projects, passing through the central aperture in the disk. The arrangement can then be held on this peg. At the other end, the centralising stud is formed to be conical. Its cone tip is inserted into the hole in the bearing plate, and the stud is then intended to centralise itself during lowering.
In the case of this apparatus, accurate alignment of the label (which may be, for example, self-adhesive) on the bearing plate has first of all been found to be a problem. The centralising is also often unsatisfactory since it is very easy for the compact disk to which the label is to be applied to be tilted.
Against this technical background, the object is to optimize an apparatus of an type under discussion in respect of its handling and, furthermore, also to ensure exact positioning even during the labeling process.